freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Salvage Room
The Salvage Room is a room presented to the player after finishing a shift each night. Every night there is a different animatronic lying on the other side of the table, the player has a choice to throw the animatronic back into the back alley where it was found, or salvage it and receive payment if the player manages to successfully do so. Gameplay If the player decides to throw the animatronic into the alley, then the player proceeds onto the next day and doesn't get paid but it minimizes the risk of danger. If the player decides to salvage the animatronic, then the player will have to go through five sound prompts and write down the results on the list accessed by the dropdown menu but also has to keep the animatronic back with the player's company-issued taser. The taser will force the animatronic back into its neutral position but can only be used three times before it damages the animatronic and decreases its value. The animatronic will only move while your list is up so the player has to be fast when you need to use the taser. If the player successfully salvages the animatronic, he/she will receive money for it. However, the animatronic will be hiding in your pizzeria increasing the liability risk and making your day shift harder and more stressful which may cause lawsuits. If the player fails the salvage and get jumpscared by the animatronic, then you will have a rogue animatronic in your pizzeria and you will not receive payment for the salvaged. * On the 1st day, the player has the choice to salvage Molten Freddy. If so, the player can receive 500 of salvage price if salvaged successfully. However, for some conditions, if the Discount Ball Pit was purchased before its salvaging period, there is a chance that it instead shows a sign with a smiley face with the text saying "No one is here (I'm already inside)". * On the 2nd day, the player has the choice to salvage William Afton, if then so, the player can receive 1000 of salvage price if salvaged successfully. * On the 3rd day, the player has the choice to salvage Scrap Baby, if them so, the player can receive 2000 of salvage price if salvaged successfully. * On the 4th day or last day of salvage, the player has the choice to salvage Lefty, if then so, the player can receive 5000 of salvage price if salvaged successfully, however, in some conditions, if Lefty was purchased before its salvaging period, it will instead show a sign with a smiley face with the text saying "No one is here (I'm already inside)". Sounds Gallery Molten Freddy Freakshowfreddy by zacmariozero-dbvrdiv.png|Molten Freddy in the Salvage Room being Neutral. 1428.png|Molten Freddy being Agitated. 1429.png|Molten Freddy being Hostile. Molten_Freddy_in_the_Salvage_Room_Animation.gif William Afton 1423.png|Springtrap in the Salvage Room being Neutral. 1430.png|Springtrap being Agitated. 1431.png|Springtrap being Hostile. William_Afton_in_the_Salvage_Room_Animation.gif Scrap Baby BabyLook.gif|Looking down at the table and looking back up in Scrap Baby's cutscene. Circus Baby ??.png|Scrap Baby in the Salvage Room after the beginning minigame. BabySee.gif|Scrap Baby looking. SB0.png|Scrap Baby in the Salvage Room, 3rd Day being Neutral. 1432.png|Scrap Baby looking at the player being Agitated. 1433.png|Scrap Baby being Hostile. Scrap_Baby_in_the_Salvage_Room_Animation.gif Lefty 1426.png|Lefty in the Salvage Room being Neutral. 1434.png|Lefty being agitated. 1435.png|Lefty being hostile. Tumblr p0i6plkxxH1vanwf1o1 250.png|The sign appeared when Lefty is purchased before Salvaging/Any other salvageable animatronics enter your pizzeria. Lefty_in_the_Salvage_Room_Animation.gif Navigation Category:Locations